Do you remember?
by berniegirl13
Summary: Victoire Weasley is eager to see her younger sister Dominique in a few days, so she writes aletter to tell her that. Written for Pottheadx10's Letter Competition, my prompts being Childhood memories and eager.


Victoire Weasley was excited. She felt like a little kid waiting for a friend to come home. And she was 8 and half months pregnant, with three young children to look after, so she figured that anyone would be excited for another pair of hands to help. She knew Dominique couldn't' handle a telephone for the life of her, so she decided to write her dear sister a letter, telling her what was going on in her life, and how eager she was for Dominique to come.

_ Dear Dominique,_

_ Hey Dom! I am so happy that you are engaged! I wish you were here, Teddy's been working hard, and we've been trying to make room for the newborn. I can't wait to see you and meet your fiancée! Remember when we younger and we met Aunt Angelina for the first time? I think we could have scared her off if she wasn't marring Uncle George. Maybe if she was marrying Uncle Percy. Anyways, the kids miss you! They remind me of me and you when we were younger. The twins like to tease Andy, just like we teased Louis. But there's a new one on the way! The kids freaked out, like when you found out Louis was coming. I was excited (Just like Dora and Remus were!) and you started to cry (Like Andromeda!). I think that Remus is starting to look like Teddy, and Dora is starting to look like you and Mum. Andy sort of looks like me. Except for the purple hair. Seeing all these kids with vibrant hair colors remind me of when you were thirteen, and we all dared you to turn your hair purple. But we couldn't figure out how to undo it, and come Christmas the entire family freaked out when they saw you! _

_ Like I said, I am so excited to see you! My due date is in a week or so, and we really want you to be here! Like how mom wouldn't have Louis until dad came home from work, and Aunt Gabrielle came, and kept trying to convince her to take her to St. Mungo's, but she wouldn't budge. So the baby doesn't come until you come. We've got news about the baby, and I can't wait to tell you! Now or later? Hmm…reminds me of when you had something "HUGE" to tell me, and all you had to say was that you got a 100 on a potions test. I stayed up all night to find that out! I am going to say later, just to keep you waiting. So I'll let you know how the kids are. The other day Dora pulled a prank on Teddy (I know right? TEDDY!) And I was shocked that Ted was pranked by a five year old. She offered him candy, and he fell for it. It was one of the nose bleeding nougats. He had some, and started bleeding. He fixed it right away of course, but she had just spent the day with Uncle George, and…well let's just say that I couldn't believe that the assistant head of the Auror department fell for it. It reminded me of when Fred came over and pulled a prank on you, just when you were bragging how smart you were, and how you could always smell a rat._

_ I wish you were here, and I can't wait to see you! I hope Matt is taking good care of you, and mum isn't giving him a hard time. Mum always told us Gran and she never got along, until dad hurt himself and they were both so distraught that they bonded. I never had that problem, because I already knew Andromeda so well. I hope that you are well, and I cannot wait to see you!_

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Vicky_

_ P.S. The news is that we've decided that you will be godmother! Exciting no?_

Victoire sent the letter, eager for Dominique to receive it and find out she was godmother. She knew that it would make her day. Everything that her kids did reminded her of her childhood. She figured that her sister should be a part of her child's life as much as she was.

Dominique opened her sister's letter, reading it over she smile and reminisced about her childhood. She was just as eager to see Victoire as Victoire was to see her. Instead of righting back, she began to pack, figuring that a day early visit wouldn't hurt anyone.


End file.
